powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinto Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Shinto Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Japanese Deity Physiology Capabilities The user has access to the abilities of the Shinto Deities. Deities *'Amaterasu' **Divine Lord Physiology **Heaven Lordship **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Esoteric Sun Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *****Esoteric Light Manipulation *****Light Generation *****Sacred Light Manipulation ****Solar Generation ***Solar Physiology **Universal Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Space-Time Manipulation ***Universal Force Manipulation *'Amatsu-Mikaboshi' **Assailant **Chaos Embodiment **Chinese Deity Physiology ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My%C5%8Dken Myōken]) **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Embodiment **Fear Manipulation **Malefic Force Manipulation ***Corruption Manipulation ****Vice Inducement ***Evil Manipulation ****Dark Side Aspect Manifestation **Stellar Embodiment (Pole star or Venus) *'Ama-no-Uzume' **Day Inducement **Performance Art Intuition **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Empowerment ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty ***Persuasion **Twilight Manipulation (the Dawn) *'Ame-no-Tajikarao' **Agriculture Intuition **Guardianship **Sport Manipulation **Strength Embodiment ***Absolute Strength *'Benzaiten' **Aspect Separation/Hindu Deity Physiology ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saraswati Saraswati]) **Enhanced Charisma **Flow Manipulation ***Liquid/Water Manipulation ***Space-Time Manipulation ***Wave/Sound Manipulation ****Linguistic Manipulation *****Speech Manipulation ****Music Manipulation **Guardianship **Luck ***Luck Bestowal **Musical Empathy **Snake Manipulation **Spirit Physiology **Wisdom Embodiment ***Accelerated Probability ***Enlightenment ***Knowledge Deity Physiology ****Nigh Omniscience *****Absolute Wisdom *'Fūjin' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ****Air & Wind Generation *****Enhanced Breath ****Esoteric Wind Manipulation *****Dark & Sacred Wind Manipulation ****Hurricane Creation ****Tornado Manipulation ***Air Mimicry ***Sky Manipulation **Divine Object (Bag of Winds) **Enhanced Combat **Oni Physiology *'Hachiman' **Agriculture Intuition **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Accuracy **Enhanced Combat **Fisherman Deity Physiology **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Supernatural Archery **War Manipulation *'Inari Ōkami' **Agriculture Intuition **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Food Manipulation ***Alcohol Manipulation (Sake) ***Drink Manipulation (Tea) **Forge Manipulation **Fox Manipulation **Guardianship **Luck Bestowal **Kitsune Physiology **Monetary Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Izanagi' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **Deity Creation **Divine Lord Physiology **Divine Weaponry (Amenonuhoko) **Fertility Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Resurrection **Light Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Sky Father Physiology ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ***Sky Lordship ***Sky Manipulation *'Izanami' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **Darkness Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology **Earth Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Death Aspect Manifestation ***Life and Death Manipulation ****Death-Force Manipulation ***Necroscience **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Punishment ***Curse Manipulation **Transcendent Undead Physiology *'Kagu-tsuchi' **Fire Immunity **Fire Manipulation ***Dark/Holy Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Fire Mimicry **Forge Manipulation **Volcano Physiology *'Kuraokami **Asian Dragon Physiology **Weather Manipulation ***Precipitation Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation ****Snow Manipulation *'Ōkuninushi' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Object (scarf) ***Divine Protection **Fertility Manipulation **Land Lordship (Izumo Province) **Medical Intuition **Monetary Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation ****Business Intuition **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Psychopomp Physiology (Limited to Spirit World) ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Mediumship ***Necroscience ***Soul Manipulation **Spirit World Lordship ***Spirit World Manipulation **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Magic Lordship ***Omni-Magic *'Omoikane' **Combat Perception **Cosmic Awareness **Supernatural Intelligence **Supernatural Wisdom *'Raijin' **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Divine Object (Drum & Hammers) **Enhanced Combat **Gravity Aura (Hair) **Guardianship **Oni Physiology **Past/Present/Future Embodiment (Raijin's three fingers) **Weather Manipulation ***Cloud Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation *'Ryujin' **Agriculture Intuition **Asian Dragon/Sea Serpent Physiology ***Aquatic Adaptation ***Speed Swimming **Fisherman Deity Physiology **Ocean Lordship ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Generation ***Weather Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation *'Shuten-Dōji' **Ascended Physiology (mortal boy turned into onigami) ***Ascended Demon Physiology ***Demonic Dragon Physiology ***Divine-Demonic Physiology **Authority **Battlefield Adaptation **Magic ***Dark Arts **Supernatural Combat ***One-Man Army **Supernatural Strength *'Suijin' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Manipulation ***Birth Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Fisherman Deity Physiology **Guardianship **Water Embodiment ***Lake/River Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship ****Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Esoteric Water Manipulation *****Holy Water Manipulation ****Water Generation ****Water Purification ***Water Mimicry *'Sugawara no Michizane/'''Tenjin **Architecture Manipulation (Academy's, Schools & University's) **Disaster Manipulation ***Nature Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation *****Flood Creation *****Rain Creation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Omnicompetence ****Absolute Intelligence *****Meta-Learning ******Instant Learning **Poetry Embodiment **Political Embodiment ***Philosophy-Based Powers *'Susanoo' **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation **Divine Weaponry (Sword) ***Divine Slayer **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation *****Rain Creation ****Thunderstorm Creation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fire Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Esoteric Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Generation **Trickster **Underworld Lordship *'Takemikazuchi' **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Sword Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation *'Tsukuyomi' **Divine Weaponry (Sword) ***Divine Slayer **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Esoteric Moon Manipulation *****Pure & Dark Moon Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Reflection Manipulation ***Lunar Physiology **Night Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Uke Mochi' **Abundance Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ****Culinary Magic ****Food Generation ****Food Mimicry ****Replenishment ***Plenty Inducement **Forest Manipulation (very limited) ***Animal Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation (very limited) ***Aquatic Life Manipulation *'Watatsumi' **Asian Dragon Physiology **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Water Manipulation *'Yama' **Afterlife Lordship (limited) *** Hell Lordship *** Purgatory Lordship *** Underworld Lordship **Ancestry Manipulation *** Ancestral Evocation **Chinese Deity Physiology ** Disease Manipulation ** Directional Lordship (the South) ** Hindu Deity Physiology ** Grim Reaper Physiology *** Death-Force Manipulation *** Necroscience ** Judgement Manipulation ** Samsara Manipulation *** Age Manipulation *** Reincarnation Manipulation *** Sentience Inducement *** Soul Manipulation Associations *Asian Dragon Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Onmyōdō *Shinigami Physiology *Tenshi Physiology *Yokai Physiology **Oni Physiology Known Users Gallery art_main_32mi.PNG|Hades: Izanami (BlazBlue) is the personification of death in the BlazBlue universe. She is also the physical embodiment of Amaterasu's Drive. art_main_33su.PNG|Takehaya Susano'o (BlazBlue) is the god of destruction in the BlazBlue universe, Amaterasu's younger brother and the true identity of Yuuki Terumi. Sakuyamon.jpg|Sakuyamon (Digimon) is a godly Digimon based upon the Shinto deity Sakuya-hime. Susanoomon.jpg|Susanoomon (Digimon) is a godly Digimon based upon the Shinto deity Susanoo. Bullfrog_Original.jpg|Jiraiya Gamma, better known as "Bullfrog" (Grindhouse and Watercolors), is the all-powerful Volcano God of Mount Aso. Godsjapn1.jpg|Amatsu-Kami (Marvel Comics) Amaterasu okami.jpg|Amaterasu (Okami) File:Amaterasu_(SMITE).jpg|Amaterasu (SMITE) The Shining Light File:Hachiman_(SMITE).jpg|Hachiman (SMITE) Lord of the Eight Banners File:Izanami_(SMITE).jpg|Izanami (SMITE) Matron of the Dead File:Raijin_(SMITE).jpg|Raijin (SMITE) Master of Thunder File:Susano_(SMITE).jpg|Susano (SMITE) God of the Summer Storm Amaterasu_H.png|Amaterasu (Valkyrie Crusade) Izanami_H.png|Izanami (Valkyrie Crusade) Kukunochi H.png|Kukunochi (Valkyrie Crusade) Oinari H.png|Oinari (Valkyrie Crusade) Omoikane H.png|Omoikane (Valkyrie Crusade) Susa-No-O_H.png|Susa-No-O (Valkyrie Crusade) Takemikazuchi_H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsukuyomi_H.png|Tsukuyomi (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama_H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaratsu (The Wicked + The Divine) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries